-Warriors Super Edition- Dark Secrets
by LegendPony
Summary: DarkClan, the clan of he tunnels, have been forced out of the lake territory after a devastating flood. Brightstar has led her clan to a new home, loosing a few cats on their journey. Now they live next to a clan by the name of RedClan, and RedClan is furious that a new clan has arrived and took some of their territory. Darkkit must save DarkClan from Destruction! (charcter limit)
1. Prolouge

Brightstar looked up at Lightningstar in horror. She was sitting on the tree that was on the gathering island, pleading for a place for DarkClan to stay and some territory. Lightningstar shook his head. "I will not give up any ThunderClan territory." He growled, and then Brightstar looked at Frogstar, the ShadowClan leader, who also shook his head. Then she looked at Fishstar and Birdstar. The WindClan leader unsheathed his claws and hissed, "I will not give up some of my territory to some cave dwellers!". Fishstar looked at Brightstar, his eyes wide with surprise and confusion. "Well...I don't know...my clan needs all the prey they can get this leaf-bare...I'm sorry Brightstar, but no." She finally mewed, and then the cats from all clans except DarkClan glared at Brightstar. The DarkClan cats were hanging their heads in sorrow and grief.

"Your clan must leave Brightstar, it's not our problem that the flood has destroyed the tunnels and your home!" Frogstar roared in anger, grabbing Brightstar by the scruff like a kit. He dragged her off of the tree and sat her down by her clan. "Hey, you didn't have to do that." Brightstar hissed, and then looked at her clan. They all looke at her with sad eyes, and then got up, waiting for Brightstar to say something. The young leader looked at the other clan leaders, and then yowled out. "My clan will leave the lake, and find a territory much safer for my clan, a territory that can support us!" Then she gathered her clan, and began walking, when a mew sounded from behind her. Her deputy. "Brightstar, I know I have always been loyal to DarkClan..but..I don't want to leave. So I will stay with ThunderClan..I-I'm sorry Brightstar." Birchfall said, and then gave her one last lick on the shoulder before walking away. Brightstar stared after the tom, shocked. Then she began walking with her clan again, the cats they left behind watching them with frowned eyes. A queen pregnant with kits walked up to Brightstar. "Know what?" She asked, her eyes glazed with grief and worry. "What if we don't find a home, what if we all die on the journey?" Brightstar just shivered at the thought of her clan dying off, but then stood straight and puffed out her chest, walking to the front of her clan. "DarkClan, we WILL find a home, and we will all live, I'll make sure of that! StarClan is watching over us, don't forget that! Now let's get a move on!" She yowled, and then started leading her clan to find a new home.

_StarClan, please, watch over my clan and protect it..._

((Hehe, sorry it's so short. Lost a little motivation for a second. ^^' ))


	2. Chapter 1

It was an early leaf-bare morning when the clan woke up, the river gurgling at the side of their camp. The cats stretched and yawned, walking out of the dens, getting ready for a dawn patrol. "We shall patrol the RedClan border." Brightstar, the white ginger-patched she-cat called, her blue eyes glinting in the sun-light. "Graycloud, Dapplefern, Hollyfrost, and Ferntail, you will come with me!" The leader mewed, and then led the DarkClan patrol out of camp. Other cats were gathering in the clearing, chatting and eating prey from the fresh-kill pile. Excited squeals sounded from the nursery, their wails and squeals loud enough for any cat in the camp to hear. "Hey Gloomkit, catch!" Called out Sootkit, a gray and white-dappled she-kit. A black and white kit jumped up and caught the moss-ball, landing on it and puffing out his chest in pride. "Caught it! Hey Darkkit, you're turn!" Gloomkit threw the moss ball in the air, Darkkit running for it. The white-grey spotted kit jumped into the air, catching the moss in his paws and throwing it down into the ground. He yowled in triumph, standing over his catch. "Wow! Great catch!" Gloomkit mewed, padding over to his friend.


End file.
